There's A Thin Line Between Love And Hate
by JudgmentalPraise
Summary: They used to be friends. She used to be able to tell him anything, and so could he. They were inseparable. That was five years ago. Now, the two are as far apart from each other as they could be. There's no more hanging out, no more talking about feelings, nothing. They've gone from best-friends to I-can't-stand-the-sight-of-you. He hates her, and she might very well hate him back.


**Morning blues :(**

 **It's like eight o'clock over here and no one's awake so i'm gonna start a new story.**

 **BE HAPPY EVERYONE!**

 **:)**

What was that quote?

 _There's a thin line between love and hate_?

Ah, yes, that's it.

Well, it's wrong. Terribly wrong. Way off the mark. Because in this instance, there is no thin line in our relationship. In fact. I don't think there even _is_ a line, be it thin or not. It's just... _hate_.

I don't know how it began. In all honesty, even I was shocked. We used to be friends. Best friends. Puck and I were inseparable as kids.

Now, five years later, we're anything but.

He hates me. Or, at least, that's how he comes across as. His actions, his behavior, his words, all of them lead to one conclusion; he hates me.

I don't know what started it. I didn't do anything wrong to him. I've tried talking to him, tried breaking that invisible barrier he's put up between us, but it won't work. His barrier is solid; indestructible, a wall hidden by sneers and dirty looks and condescending words.

The hardest part is, though, he still acts the same towards everyone else. Daphne is still _marshmallow_ , Mom and Dad are still just that, and Granny Relda is still _the old lady_. Even Basil has received some form of affection from the fairy. But me...I get nothing.

School is worse. Everyone at school idolizes him. They love him, especially the girls, and I can't tell you how many times he's bought a girl home after school and introduced her to the family, only to break up with her after a few days. I guess on some level it hurts, seeing him going out with those girls, but I've long since learned to bury my feelings. I don't feel anything anymore. If he wants to be a player, then I'll let him be a player. It's his life, not mine.

No one at school knows we live together. He told me on the first day that he didn't want anyone to know that, and I agreed, if only out of respect. That was four years ago, when we were still on friendly-speaking terms. The year after that, we'd moved on to different social groups. I had my girlfriends, and he had his footy pals.

The next year was the worst. We'd drifted apart heaps, and even at home, we hardly talked. I'd ask him if he'd want to do something, and he'd say he couldn't, or that he had football practice, so I'd learned not to ask anymore. But then _he'd_ try to ask _me_ , and that turned things over again. You see, that was also the year of Bradley, and let's just say that as much as I tried to make time for Puck, I still had an obligation to hang out with my boyfriend. So I had to choose between the two, and as much as I loved Puck, I knew that Bradley was good for me. He would never have pushed me away like Puck had, and he seemed to care, so of course I chose him. Besides, Puck kind of deserved it, since he was the one who hadn't made time for _me_ in the first place.

That's when the girls started coming in. Every few days he'd bring home a new one. Skinny, popular, and gorgeous. Every one of them was beautiful, and every one of them adored him. But they were gone after a few days. I don't know what they'd get up to in his new bedroom, the one that Granny had them build for Puck a few years back, but I didn't want to know.

And so that leads us up to here; where we are today. Well, today is the start of a new school year, and Puck and I will be eighteen. We've decided that our fairytale detective lives should be kept secret, so we're attending a normal school. No everafters, no mysteries, nothing. Just plain old normal.

I can see him up ahead, surrounded by his groupies and male friends. They're clapping him on the back, and I can see a slim redhead hanging onto his arm. The emotions I should be feeling aren't there. Instead, I can feel something more like... _disappointment_. I guess, in a way, he's let me down. I thought he was better than that, but I guess I was wrong. Besides, I miss the pranks, the pranks that stopped three years ago.

Just as they're about to walk into the double-layered building, Puck turns around, and his green eyes find mine.

I honestly don't know what I was expecting, but it sure as hell wasn't this. He's never looked me in the eyes before; not like this. I have no idea what I should do, so instead of just looking away, like I should, I keep staring, because _damn_ , that face is really good-looking.

He mouths something, something that I can't quite make out, and when he sees me frowning, the corner of his mouth tips upwards into a half-smirk, right before he turns around and heads inside.

Damn him, and damn that stupid mouth.

...


End file.
